


sick of losing soulmates

by spideyscoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pining Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyscoming/pseuds/spideyscoming
Summary: But as he watched Shouyou exchange glances across the net with the Schweiden Adlers setter, he knew exactly why he refused to be anything more than just a hook up to Atsumu.Shouyou Hinata was waiting for somebody else. He was waiting for Tobio Kageyama, and if Atsumu was correct, it looked like Tobio was waiting for Shouyou, too.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, One-sided Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 572





	sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! this is my first hq fic. i looooove atsumu and kageyama; they're my two favorites, and well, i love kagehina, but i do love me some atsuhina from time to time. so i decided to hurt atsumu's feelings :D enjoy!

Shouyou had told Atsumu from the beginning what their relationship was. He had laid the rules down and told him clearly that he wasn’t looking for anything serious right now, but he might. _Eventually_. Atsumu took his words, and he hoped that Shouyou would come around.

But as he watched Shouyou exchange glances across the net with the Schweiden Adlers setter, he knew exactly why he refused to be anything more than just a hook up to Atsumu.

Shouyou Hinata was waiting for somebody else. He was waiting for Tobio Kageyama, and if Atsumu was correct, it looked like Tobio was waiting for Shouyou, too.

He pushed down the jealous, _hurt_ feeling in his chest; he couldn’t afford to think about this in the middle of a game. He’d lose his focus and his teammates would know something was wrong. For now, he just needed to pretend like there was no one else on this court except for him and Shouyou. For now, it was just them two—in Atsumu’s bed, in the Black Jackals locker room after everyone was long gone.

Deep down, he knew there was someone else sharing the same court as them, and Shouyou wasn’t looking at Atsumu anymore.

* * *

The game was long over at this point. The crowd and the camera crews had dispersed and gone home. Some of his teammates had already left the stadium, all on their way to grab celebratory drinks for defeating the Adlers. Atsumu, however, was waiting for Shouyou outside the Black Jackals locker room. He figured they’d walk to the bar together like they normally did after a victory, and so he expected for that to stay the same.

What Atsumu didn’t expect was to see a red-faced Shouyou with his hair messed up and an equally flustered and disheveled looking Tobio stepping out together. Atsumu had experienced his fair share of heartbreaks throughout his twenty-three years of life, but somehow, seeing this particular ball of sunshine with someone else who wasn’t _him_ seemed to hurt him the most.

 _Maybe it was nothing_ , Atsumu thought, _maybe they were just arguing_.

He watched as the old Karasuno duo tried to explain why Tobio was in their locker room in the first place, and it was slowly clicking into place for Atsumu that Shouyou had brought Tobio into _their_ space—where they shared kisses, moans, and pleasure.

Atsumu hoped the smile plastered on his face was believable as he made fun of the pair. He quickly said his goodbyes and took off; he needed to get away from the locker room and the memories he left there.

* * *

It had been a week since the Adlers-Jackals game, and Atsumu figured _maybe_ Shouyou and Tobio’s locker room escapade was nothing more than a one-time thing because he and Shouyou seemed to be back on track. Or at least close enough to be considered back on track.

His favorite wing spiker never stuck around long enough for the two of them to be alone. In other words, Atsumu hasn’t kissed Shouyou for more than a week, and it was driving him insane. Every time Shouyou would execute a new play perfectly or hit one of their quicks, he looked at Atsumu like he held the stars, and he wanted nothing more than to pick up his wing spiker and kiss him.

Another change Atsumu noticed was Shouyou spent more time on his phone than he did before. As soon as his phone would vibrate—whether it was a text or a call—he’d stop whatever he was doing and respond to it. Atsumu noticed there was always a smile on his face whenever his phone would buzz. He had assumed it was Shouyou’s best friend, Kenma calling and texting.

Then one day, practice ran later than usual. They were about to start wrapping things up when he saw Shouyou’s eyes grow wide and a smile break out on his face as he stared at Atsumu. He felt his face burn a little and returned the smile; only Shouyou had a smile brighter than the sun and it made Atsumu’s body feel warm. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Shouyou still wanted him.

He started making his way towards his wing spiker when he felt him run past him.

“ _Tobio!_ _Uwaaaah!_ What are you doing here?”

 _Don’t turn around_ , he thought, _just get your stuff and go_.

Atsumu turned his head and wished he hadn’t. He watched Shouyou jump onto Tobio, embrace him, and wrap his legs around the Adlers setter; he watched as Shouyou nuzzled his face into Tobio’s neck and watched as Tobio smiled.

Atsumu played back the words his brother gave him when they first talked about Shouyou and their relationship.

_“Are you satisfied with what you have with Shouyou-kun? Because if you’re not and nothing ever changes, it’s gonna hurt, ‘Tsumu.”_

He turned around and grabbed his gym bag, but not before, he felt a hand on his arm.

“Can I help you, Omi-omi?” He asked in his fakest tone yet.

Kiyoomi lets go of his arm and stares at Atsumu for a few seconds before saying, “It helps if you stop expecting something from him.”

He doesn’t give Atsumu the chance to respond before he walks away.

* * *

It turns out everyone on the team knew Shouyou and Atsumu had been hooking up for a while now ( _“This is so_ embarrassing _, Omi-kun!”_ ), but that wasn’t the most surprising thing of it all. For the next few weeks, he found himself hanging out with Kiyoomi Sakusa—someone who he thought would never hang out with someone as loud and reckless as Atsumu.

On most days, he found himself going to Kiyoomi’s apartment, following his strict rules on hygiene, and sharing a cup of black tea as he ranted about why Shouyou should be with him and _not_ Tobio Kageyama. For the most part, Kiyoomi stared at him absentmindedly and never said a word; he never acknowledged Atsumu’s rants or even bothered to give him advice on what to do.

“Omi-kun, no offense,” Atsumu began, “but you’re a terrible friend.”

Kiyoomi blinked as if he just realized that Atsumu was no longer going on about Shouyou and Tobio. “Sorry, do you want me to tell you how to get Shouyou to fall in love with you?”

Atsumu snapped his fingers. _Finally! Some good information._ “Glad to know we’re on the same wavelength, Omi-omi!”

He watched as Kiyoomi picked up his and Atsumu’s (now finished) cup of tea and began to make his way towards his kitchen sink. Kiyoomi didn’t say anything for a while as he washed the dishes, but when he eventually made his way back to his kitchen table, he sat down and stared into Atsumu’s eyes (a chill ran down his spine and his heart started beating a little harder than normal).

“Hinata doesn’t love you, Miya-san. It’s why I gave you that piece of advice a few weeks ago. You need to let go of whatever you both shared and move on. Hinata and Kageyama-kun want to be with each other. You need to accept that.”

Atsumu found himself back at his place five minutes later.

* * *

Atsumu’s phone buzzed as he was getting ready to shower. He glanced down at the screen.

_1 New Twitter Notification_

He tapped at the message on the screen only to feel his heart sink.

**SHOUYOU @hinata_s21**

Getting ice cream with **@kageyama_t**!

4.7k Retweets 23.3k Likes 3.1k Comments

He turned off his notifications for Hinata before he got in the shower.

* * *

Kageyama made it a point to pick up Hinata from their practices, and at this point, Atsumu wasn’t bothered by it anymore. He’d seen enough of Hinata jumping into the setter’s arms to grow immune to it by now. He even trained his heart on how not to fall for Hinata’s smile and the look he gets in his eyes when he completes his quick with Atsumu. 

He texted Kiyoomi about it a few days ago and all he said was:

**From: Omi-omi**

_It’s called moving on, Miya-san._

He didn’t text him back.

* * *

He hates to admit it, but Atsumu enjoyed Kiyoomi’s company. They began to text more frequently outside of their MSBY group chat and did more than just drink tea together now—sometimes, Kiyoomi would call Atsumu and they would just talk on the phone while one of them did a mundane chore. It was nice.

The first time Kiyoomi came over to Atsumu’s apartment, he made sure to clean his entire place, and buy more than enough of his favorite disinfectant wipes—he even bought him some clothes to wear indoors and plastic slippers. The only thing Kiyoomi cleaned that day was Atsumu’s stove. He was pretty proud of his work.

Slowly, he started noticing little things about Kiyoomi. How he laughed when Atsumu was made fun of, how he enjoyed listening to pop music, how he always answered the phone by stating his first and last name as if Atsumu didn’t know who he was.

One day at practice, he sent a toss towards Kiyoomi during a game, and after hitting it perfectly past his opposing teammates, he turned to find Kiyoomi giving him a smile. He was sure his face was burning, but he managed to return the smile back.

Maybe he did move on.

* * *

**Atsu-moo @miyatsumu13**

He likes to come over for tea sometimes **@sakusa_kiyoomi**

5.1k Retweets 22.9k Likes 2.4k Comments

_[Attached is a picture of Kiyoomi sitting at Atsumu’s kitchen table caught mid-laugh with a cup of tea sitting out in front of him.]_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love atsukagehina. goodnight.
> 
> (please leave a comment! it would make my day)


End file.
